


Neighbor's Surprise

by SapphireOx



Series: Erotica Oneshots [2]
Category: Monster High
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex Tapes (Kind of), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireOx/pseuds/SapphireOx
Summary: It was a simple request: Clawdeen had asked him to check the footage from her security system, and Romulus would tell her if he had caught sight of anything suspicious. That's what neighbors were for, right?Well, it seemed they were not most neighbors, as Romulus gets more than he bargained for when checking said tapes, particularly one of Clawdeen in a compromising position. Not that's he necessarily complaining about it.





	Neighbor's Surprise

“Hey, Romulus, I need to ask you something.”

The silver wolf stopped, turning off the lawnmower. He turned to see his next door neighbor coming towards him.

“Oh, hey, Clawdeen,” he greeted, pulling out his earbuds, “What’s up?”

The she-wolf stopped in front of him and smiled at him, brushing some stray hair behind her ear. “Oh, nothing.  I just wanted to ask you a favor.”

Romulus raised a brow, “Uh, okay, what is it?”

Clawdeen cocked a thumb behind her, pointing to her house.

“Would you be willing to check my security tapes for me?” she asked, “I’ve been noticing some stuff out of place the past few weeks and I was hoping you could look for me to see if anyone’s been creeping around.”

His eyes widened in slight surprise at the request.

“….Sure,” he said after a pause, then added with slight concern, “You think someone’s trying to break in?”

She shook her head, “I’ve just been noticing things seemed to have moved to different places than where I last put them, or they’re disappearing. It’s probably just Crescent building one of her stupid nests again, but you can never be too sure, right?

“I’d do it myself,” she explained, “But admittedly, I don’t really know how to work the system to play back the videos. I thought it’d be better to go to someone a bit more…tech savvy.”

Romulus grinned, “Well, I would say you came to the right person. Yeah, I’ll give it a look. Just let me finish up here and shower and I’ll be over whenever.”

Clawdeen grinned, “Thanks, Rom. It means a lot.”

Later on, per his promise, after he had showered and changed clothes, Romulus made his way over to her house next door and worked to download the video the cameras had held into a file on his thumb drive.

“You know, if you want, I could show you how you can download the software to enable you to view the footage? That way you’ll be able to take a look anytime,” he offered.

Clawdeen nodded, “I’ve been meaning to look through the handbook, but I’ve been so busy lately I keep forgetting.”

“Well, here, the file’s almost finished. All you do is you just-“

Before Romulus could continue, however, there was a loud buzz from Clawdeen’s phone. The brown wolf gave him an apologetic look as she glanced at the screen, before her eyes widened.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, giving him a look of surprise, “I’m sorry, Rom, it seems I completely lost track of the time! I’m supposed to meet with a client in thirty minutes!”

She glanced at the screen, “Is it almost done?”

Romulus looked, “Um, yeah.”

“Great!” she smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry to suddenly rush you, but I have to get going. And don’t feel like you have to hurry to watch the tapes. Just let me know if you find anything, okay? And feel free to come over any time after today, I’m off for until Wednesday.”

“Oh…okay,” Romulus said, a bit surprised by the sudden hurry he was put in.

 _That was weird,_ he thought later to himself as he made himself a drink after dinner. Why did it seem like she was suddenly so eager to throw him out? Not that he felt disrespected at it or anything, but while he was transferring the files from the cameras to his thumb drive, he couldn’t help but notice how Clawdeen seemed rather antsy. Like she wanted him to see the tapes as fast as he could. He could’ve maybe excused it as her possibly being anxious about the content of the footage, but she also didn’t seem that bothered by possibly being late for her appointment.

 _Hell, when has ‘Deen ever put herself in a position for being late?_ His mind questioned. As long as he had known the ghoul, she kept track of every single event, having meticulously organized her planner weeks, if not months in advance when it came to her work. Clawdeen would never dare put herself in the position of being tardy.

Romulus smirked, _Probably noticed she was only a minute off from when she wanted to leave and believed that would make her an hour late._ Clawdeen always had a tendency to get impulsive and blow things out of proportion and overthink things whenever she was stressed. Such seemingly was the life of a fashion designer.

Though, that was one of the things he’d grown to love about her. Even if he had yet to tell her of his feelings (not that he wasn’t going to, he was just waiting for the right moment…whenever that was).

Still, It was kind of strange, though, Romulus thought, bringing his mind back to the original topic. Clawdeen seemed insistent that he view the tapes by himself. But if she thought there was someone lurking around her property, wouldn’t she want to be there to see it for herself instead of having to wait around unsure?

Romulus shrugged the thought off. Oh, well. It didn’t matter. She asked him for the favor, and he agreed to it.

He sat down, opened the folder that contained the footage, and, adjusting the speed for a time lapse, clicked play.

For the first few days, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Clawdeen went in and out of the house from the angle on the front porch, whether it was to go and come back from work or just chill out on the deck. It was the same for the backyard, her sparingly appearing to seemingly work on her garden or mow the yard or chase Crescent around when the cat seemingly had managed to escape out the back door. The views from the sides of the house showed little activity besides cars driving on the road and the occasional group of kids walking from school.

Romulus fast forwarded through the tapes, but so far, there was nothing that showed cause for concern. Reaching the video file’s end, he exited out and brought up the file belonging to the cameras within the house. Putting on the time lapse, he watched as Clawdeen appeared several times across the screens at various angles, carrying on numerous activities throughout various hours of the day, such as cleaning or doing yoga or just sitting on the couch and watching TV.

 _Well, I think I can definitely say she has nothing to fear_ , Romulus thought, slightly bored. It also made him rather curious as to why Clawdeen had thought they needed checking in the first place. After all, this was a pretty safe neighborhood, and it wasn’t like there had been anything in the news, or anything she had mentioned like objects being out of place that seemed to be valid cause for concern.

The tape fast forwarded to just three days before. Romulus leaned his cheek against his palm, his disinterest growing as he watched the cameras play out. It started off like the last few days- Clawdeen appeared in the upper left hand frame of the camera that faced the hallway, went down to the kitchen and made herself from breakfast and sat the island on her phone, before going back upstairs, emerging about half an hour later, showered and changed. Then, she disappeared from sight, before reappearing in the bottom right middle frame, where she entered what was most likely her sewing room and stayed there for an hour.

Then, the middle frame suddenly changed.

The view of the living room suddenly cut to static, before it came back on, this time from a different room in the house.

Romulus perked up, curious. _What?_

It was obviously the master bedroom, based on the immense makeup collection and perfume bottles and jewelry tree that lay scattered across the surface of the vanity and the glimpse of high heels and obviously feminine clothing in the closet. A purse lay in the seat of a chair. A cat wandered around on the floor before it darted out of the room.

Clawdeen entered a second later and closed the door behind her. She took off her shoes and unzipped her jacket, draping it across the back of the desk chair, before sat on her bed.

For a few seconds, she just sat there, twiddling her thumbs and looking around nervously, as if she were anxious about something in the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then, quickly, she began to undress.

Romulus’ eyes widened in horror; his whole face instantly went red at the sight.

He dove for his mouse to stop the video, only to knock it off his desk.

“Damn it,” Romulus hissed, diving under the table to retrieve it. He could hear the faint sound of Clawdeen moaning on the tape. He gripped the mouse almost tight enough to break it. There was little left to the imagination of what she could be doing to cause those noises; Romulus pinched his hand to force his mind to will the images away. 

He climbed back into his seat and plugged the mouse back in, intent on stopping the video immediately.

When his eyes fell upon the screen however, he froze.

Clawdeen lay on her bed with her head resting against the pillows. Her clothes sat in a crumbled pile on the floor next to it, her bra discarded on top, which left her in only a pair of blue lace underwear. She lay on her back, her legs spread out and bent before her. Her eyes were closed, her brows furrowed and mouth open in a serene expression as she caressed one of her breasts with one hand, gently pinching and rolling her hardened nipple. Her other hand trailed down her stomach and into the hem of her panties, slowly going up and down as she touched herself. At one particular touch, she leaned her head back and moaned again.  

Romulus felt his mouth fall open as he watched, paralyzed to the scene playing out in front of him. His eyes trailed over her figure, straying at her bust, her stomach, her legs, her groin area. His mouth went dry, his gaze glued to Clawdeen. For a few seconds, his mind was a blank as he ogled at her on camera.

It was a most definite alluring sight, her masturbating with her nearly nude body exposed to him, allowing him to see every single detail of her that was normally covered by her clothing. His advanced hearing allowed him to pick up the faint sounds she made as she touched herself.   

A sudden rush of heat went through him that assembled in his lower abdomen, and he felt his pants suddenly grow tighter as he started to become erect.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Romulus growled.

He needed to stop watching _now_.

But yet, as he reached for the mouse to hit STOP, he found himself hesitant to stop the video, his attention back on Clawdeen. Against his better judgment, he paused and continued to watch her. Now, she had brought her knees up to her chest, and had started slowly rocking her hips with the pace of her hand. No doubt she had penetrated herself with her fingers, massaging the tender moist flesh and reaching for the small ball of nerves that would heighten her pleasure.

The thought made him pulsate. He groaned in a mix of arousal and frustration.

“ _Stop it,”_ Romulus hissed to himself, trying to suppress the flood of erotic thoughts that came to his mind.

This was wrong. This was a gross intrusion on Clawdeen’s privacy, something that seemingly was set up without her permission or knowledge. He needed to bring this to her attention immediately, not indulge let himself get off on it like the sick pervert who must’ve put the camera in her room in the first place. He needed to press pause, click out the video, and take the files off _right_ now.

His body wouldn’t listen, though, as his finger hovered over the mouse clicker, refusing to actually press down on it, and his eyes kept coming back to the center screen despite his attempts to tear them away to the other angles of the cameras. No matter what, he couldn’t stop ogling at the brown she-wolf, his mind taking note of every little action she did, generating various ideas of her in other positions.

On the screen, Clawdeen suddenly pulled her hand away from inside her underwear, and hooked both her thumbs into the sides of the fabric. Romulus’ heart skipped a beat as he watched her push the thin fabric down her legs, before kicking them off her ankles, leaving her completely nude. He drank in her now bare body, his stomach twisting in a coil.

Clawdeen laid back and down and brought her hand back between her legs. This time, he could clearly see how she slipped one of her fingers between her folds and into her core, slowly thrusting it in and out.

“ _Oh,”_ she groaned onscreen in satisfaction, before adding another finger in. Her other hand traveled down soon afterward, and a shaky breath escaped her as she began to stroke her clit as well.

Unconsciously, Romulus licked his lips. As much as he told himself this was wrong, he couldn’t tear himself away from drinking her in. He didn’t want to admit it, but deep down he knew there was a part of him that enjoyed what he was seeing, that wanted more of it.

The tip of his cock strained against his zipper, and he adjusted in discomfort.

 _Come on, Rom, get it together,_ he scolded mentally, _Don’t be a fucking creep, turn it off-_

She took the hand she had been thrusting with up to her mouth and licked her fingers.

Romulus’ mouth dropped open.

God that was fucking _hot._

Clawdeen suddenly paused and sat up, taking both of her hands away. She reached over to her nightstand, fumbling around for something before several objects out.

Romulus felt his arousal rage as he realized them as being a dildo, a bottle of lubricant, and a vibration wand.

Uncapping the bottle, Clawdeen poured a generous amount on the dildo. After she had uncapped the bottle and placed it back on the nightstand, she began stroking the toy, smearing the lube across its surface in an even, glossy coat.

She then adjusted herself so that she was back in her original position, her head resting on her pillow and her legs bent and spread, her knees up to her chest. She rubbed herself a few more times, her eyes fluttering shut with a hum, before she brought the dildo down between her legs and slowly, with a moan, began to insert it into her.

Romulus’ hands clenched on his jeans. His pants felt unbearably tight as he throbbed with the yearn for relief, another pulse shooting up to his tip as he watched her slid it all the way inside her. Without realizing it, he had started to breath harder, unconsciously eager to see her perform, see how she’d build up her pleasure with her toys, see what she looked like when she finally came.

He briefly wished it was him that was entering her.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, ripping himself away from the erotic fantasy. God, what was he _doing?!_ Here he was, watching his neighbor get off when he was supposed to just be checking her security footage for any strange happenings. With this discovery, he was supposed to tell her about the camera so he could help her take it down, not be indulging himself in her bedroom activities like some sort of peeping tom!

Ignoring the ache of protest from his erection from looking away, Romulus directed his gaze at the tabs in the corner of the window. Enough was enough, he wasn’t going to take advantage of Clawdeen’s obliviousness like this, his libido be damned. He moved the mouse up so the pointer hovered over the exit-out button, and was about to press down on the clicker to take it down, when suddenly-

“ _Oh, Romulus.”_

He froze.

Slowly, he looked back down at the middle camera, where the brown she-wolf continued to pleasure herself in her bed.

 _Did she just…?_ Romulus thought to himself.

“ _Oh, R-R-Rommy,”_ Clawdeen moaned, as to answer his question, “ _O-Oh, yes. Yes. Right there. Oh, oh, god, yes.”_

She sped up her movements, thrusting harder. She arched her back and began bucking her hips in sync to the thrust of her toy. One of her hands flew up to chest and she started kneading her breasts again. Her brows furrowed and she let out a whimper, and her movements became more frantic.

Romulus felt his eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets. A tidal wave of electricity shot down in his spine, enlightening every single nerve in his body. Heat pooled in his groin, his dick aching with a fresh wave of arousal.

She said his name. She was…she was thinking of _him_ as she stimulated herself. She was imagining it was him with her as she fucked herself with a toy.

“Holy fuck,” Romulus muttered, feeling the excitement build in his body’s lower half.

“ _Mmm, yeah, like that,”_ Clawdeen murmured as she continued her ministrations, “ _Ah, h-h-harder. Oh, god, harder.”_

She bit her lip, trying and failing to suppress a whimper as she gyrated her hips at the same time she pushed the dildo deep inside her. She threw her head back with a small whine, like she had hit a particularly sensitive spot. Another rush went through Romulus at the sight of her bare throat.

Clawdeen turned her head, and looked directly at the camera.

Romulus shot up in his seat, forgetting at first that he was watching a recording and wasn’t in the actual room with her. His heart beat faster in a momentary bout of nervousness.

Still looking at the camera, Clawdeen moaned again. “ _Romulus…Romulus, oh…oh, you feel so good.”_

She spread her legs, allowing him to get a view of her slit- wet, pink, and swollen- steadily being stretched by the rubber toy. She gazed in the camera’s direction a few seconds longer, before she squeezed them as another sigh escaped her.

A sudden realization hit Romulus.

 _Wait a minute, she looked right at the camera,_ he thought to himself, _Maybe it’s super small, but if it’s the size of the others, there’s no way she could miss it. Which means…if she looked at it, while she’s doing THIS…she knows it’s here, which means…_

His eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

_Well, that sneaky little minx!_

Clawdeen sat up. She turned over, laying back on her knees so that her back now faced the camera, the dildo placed under her between her calves. Slowly, she lowered herself onto it, this time letting out a full on cry as she did so. After it was buried right to the base, she began her rhythm, gently bouncing up and down on it, keeping her hands at the bottom to keep it grounded.

Romulus took great delight in the view given to him, no longer finding within him to care about the concept of perversion or spying; he wet his canines as millions of lustful thoughts raced through his mind. How he yearned to be the one underneath her, for him to be the one she was riding. He could already imagine it- him laying there, letting her take control as her wet pussy would clench around him, her sweet ass pounding against his balls, him drinking in the view of her sweaty body and how her tits would bounce as she called out his name repeatedly, each in a higher octave than the last as she steadily approached an orgasm. Maybe he’d assist her to watch her come, or maybe he’d deny her and make her beg him for it, make him plead with him to take her if only to finally get her release.

The dirty thoughts sent delicious tingles straight down his spine and to his cock. Romulus groaned at the sensation, and reached down to grasp his crotch. He rubbed himself through his jeans, feeling the tented denim with his palms. Heat bloomed there, the desire for release stronger than ever.

On camera, Clawdeen moved faster. Her cries became louder, more frantic.

“ _Ah, ah, ah”_ he could hear her mewl.

Romulus fondled himself more, the burning in his stomach now a raging inferno.

She was close. He could see her grab the wand from the side and bring it in front of her, probably to press it against her clit to further help her come to the edge. Now, her jerking became desperate, high pitched and shaky cries escaping her as she seemed to get closer to her peak.

Romulus cupped himself hard, feeling his own release started to creep up on him.

 _Fuck it,_ he thought, unable to take the waiting anymore.

He paused the video, and quickly worked to undo his belt and fly. He pushed his pants and boxers to his knees and wrapped a hand around his cock, sighing at the warmth that surrounded his girth. He paused the video and rewound it, bringing it back to the moment that Clawdeen first got into position.

He stroked himself in time to her movements, making the coil in his stomach wind up tighter with each jerk of his hand against the sensitive flesh. He threw his head back, loud moans escaping him as the pleasure overwhelmed him, though Romulus couldn’t really find it within him to care if anyone could hear him. Dirty thoughts filled his head, his imagination replacing the toy she was using with him, simulating all other senses of what it would be like to be there- how her bare flesh would feel against his, the way she’d taste as he’d run his tongue along her skin and her wet cunt, the feel of her claws digging into his arms and back, how it would feel to have her come as he was inside her.

“Fuuuuuck,” Romulus hissed out, stroking himself harder as he began to feel the pressure build in his gut.

If this was supposed to be some sort of message for him, then he’d like to her know he could _really_ make her scream.

* * *

Clawdeen ran the pieces of fabric she’d been working on through her sewing machine, numbly watching as the needle quickly worked up and down. The sounds of the machine were the only noise to fill the sewing room, and caused a chorus of drilling sounds to echo down the hallway. Normally she’d have her music on as a way to drown out the noise, but today she found herself too distracted by other things to even think about turning her diePod on.

Other things, such as whether or not Romulus got to _that_ part of the tapes yet.

She bit her lip. A small spark of arousal lit in her at the mere thought, and she squeezed her thighs together to tame it. Just the idea of Romulus watching her, gazing upon her exposed body and bearing witness to her in her most private moments, was a great turn on.  

Maybe she was coming on way too strong with it. It was a bold move, recording herself masturbating and giving the tape to her neighbor, who was none the wiser. And risky. Not that she took Romulus for being one for blackmail, but with just one mistake in judgment on her part, and he could potentially ruin her whole life.

But at the same time, she couldn’t resist the idea of Romulus- tall, muscular, with those beautiful emerald green eyes and those high cheekbones and that _damned sexy_ husky voice of his- getting to see her, understanding what she wanted, coming to her and finally ravishing her…Clawdeen lightly moaned as she felt the fabric of her panties become damp.

The doorbell rang.

Clawdeen paused. She turned the sewing machine off and pushed herself off her chair.

“Just a second,” she called to whoever was at the front door.

She closed the door to the sewing room and walked down the hall. She looked through the peephole when she got to the front door, curious as to who it could be at this hour.

To her surprise, Romulus stood outside with the tapes gathered in one hand. Clawdeen felt something in her chest tighten up in a mix of nervousness and excitement.

She pulled the door open. “Romulus! Hi.”

“Could I come in?” he asked without greeting.

“Um, yeah, of course,” she said, moving aside to let him in. She eyed his back, concerned about his slightly disheveled appearance, “Is something wrong?”

Romulus turned to her. He wouldn’t meet her eyes, instead choosing to focus on the space above her head.

“No,” he answered, “You had borrowed a few of my books, and I came to get them. Remember?”

“Oh, of course!” Clawdeen answered. She gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen, “Would you like anything to drink?”

“Sure.”

She headed over to the fridge to get the pitcher of lemonade out. Over her shoulder, she explained, “Thank you again for lending them to me, Howleen was more than grateful now that she didn’t have to spend seventy dollars to at the store, especially since she says they only went over about three chapters.”

“It’s no big deal,” Romulus replied, “I finished watching the tapes, by the way.”  

Clawdeen paused at the counter. Her back was turned to him, hiding her expression from him.

“Oh…already?” she asked.

Romulus nodded, though she couldn’t see him doing.

Silence stretched out between the two of them, neither party responding to his statement for a second. Clawdeen poured him some lemonade, the clinking of the pitcher against the glass and the flow of the liquid sounding amplified.

“So, did you find anything…particularly alarming?” Clawdeen asked, looking out of her peripheral.

Romulus stared at her. _Only the material for giving me the best fucking orgasm I’ve had in months_ , he thought to himself. The memories of her body and the things she did to herself lurked in his mind- god, he had come so hard at the sights she gave him- and he curled his fists into his jeans for restraint, trying to will away the stirring in him.

Instead, he just shrugged. “Not really. Only that you might want to get a bell for your cat the next time she wants to try and sneak out the back.”

Clawdeen chuckled, “I’ve tried that before. Smartass always manages to get it off somehow.

“Thanks, though, for looking through them, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble,” she continued, “I’m probably just letting myself overthink things, but you can never be too sure when it comes to safety, right?”

“Is that why my name’s the one coming out of your mouth when you masturbate?” Romulus asked suddenly, like he had merely been asking about her family or the weather.

Clawdeen paused. She stood still for a few moments, before slowly lowering her hand from the cabinet. He watched her with a raised eyebrow, awaiting her reaction.

“So you…you saw that,” she said in a low voice. It wasn’t a question.

 “Oh, sweetheart, I think we’re a little bit past playing ignorance, don’t you think?” he asked as he made his way towards her.

Clawdeen still wouldn’t look at him. He came up behind her and leaned over her, putting his hands on either side of hers pressing his chest to her back.

He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, delighting in the way she shivered, “After all, why else would you be in such a hurry for me to watch your silly footage unless you had a little gift for me waiting inside?”

A pleasant burn went through him with the way that Clawdeen leaned back against him. He heard a small hum of contentment escape her as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulders. He kissed her neck and lightly began to stroke the skin of her stomach right above her waistband with his fingertips, earning himself a moan from her. He grinned as she wantonly pressed herself against him more. He slid his hands to her hips and held them against his as he gently nudged her forward; he smirked as she bent over with no resistance.

Clawdeen moaned at the feel of his groin pressing against her rear. She could feel him already grow hard through his jeans. It stirred up her own desire, and she lusted for his hands on her. Almost instinctively, she spread her legs.

“I admit, you caught me off guard,” Romulus muttered to her, one hand trailing down her back while the other slid up the outside of her thigh, “How long have you had this in mind?”

“A couple o-of weeks,” Clawdeen said in almost a whimper. Her skin burned pleasantly in the areas that he had touched, “I-I-I saw you through your window one night when you were showering, when..w-when I was in h-heat. I-I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that.

“I t-thought it would be the best way to let you know e-exactly what I w-wanted. T-That I wanted you all, _oh…_ all to myself.”

Romulus’ chuckle sent tingling sensations straight to her loins.

“You know, if that’s what you wanted,” he said to her sensually, the tickle of his breath making her ear flick, “You could’ve just asked.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth. Clawdeen returned it in earnest; she let out a mewl as she felt his tongue slide into her mouth and graze against hers. Romulus moved his hands up to her abdomen, boldly sliding him up her shirt and firmly grasping both her breasts. She broke off the kiss with a small cry as kneaded her soft flesh, his thumbs lightly circling around her nipples and coaxing them to hardness.

She felt him pull the back of her shirt up and reach at her bra, intent on unclasping it.

“W-W-Wait, R-Rom. Wait, s-stop,” she said suddenly, grabbing his arm to stop him.

Romulus paused, concern breaking through his haze of desire.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, worried if he had possibly been taking things too quickly.

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes half lidded in a seductive smile as she turned and started running her hands up and down his chest. He groaned at her action.

“Don’t you want a chance to see some of…my toys?” Clawdeen asked.

Romulus’ eyes widened, a low grin stretching onto his face. “Ooooh, _yes.”_

Taking him by the hand, Clawdeen pulled him out of the kitchen and guided him towards her bedroom...

* * *

 

From there on out, it was pure heaven.

Romulus groaned, spreading his legs to allow Clawdeen more room as he felt her dip her hand between them, where she began fondling his balls; the sensation caused a tightening feeling in his gut, and combined with the feel of her mouth on him, he had a momentary feeling like he was going to explode.

The two of them lay on Clawdeen’s bed, their nude bodies pressed against one another. Clawdeen had propped herself up on her elbows and knees, her body positioned so that her lower half hovered above his face, and her head bobbing up and down as she sucked on his cock, taking him all the way into her mouth to the base before dragging her lips back up to the top; her tongue twirled over his tip, teasing at the sensitive glands and licking up the precum that dripped from it. Her free hand stroked his shaft following her mouth. Romulus reciprocated the pleasure with his face in her pussy, licking and sucking at her swollen clit and labia and lapping up her milky wetness like a cat as he held onto her hips to keep her pressed to him.

The two werewolves let out soughs of excitement as their mouths on one another brought waves of ecstasy through their bodies, heightening every nerve and making every erogenous zone sensitive. Clawdeen whimpered as she felt Romulus’ tongue poke at her hole. The grey wolf swirled his tongue around just past her entrance, the wet muscle sliding between her pussy lips and prodding at her walls teasingly, and her loins heated up with the ache for release. Yearning for more, she pushed herself back up against his tongue while simultaneously began to suck him off harder, thick slurping sounds escaping her throat as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could.

“Fuck, Clawdeen,” she heard Romulus moan behind her; his hands grasped and squeezed her buttcheeks, his fingers rubbing and massaging her lower lips.

Clawdeen looked behind her with a smile. Giving his dick one last stroke, she sat up and turned so that she was nearly straddling his chest.

“You ready to play with me?” she asked.

He nodded eagerly. Giggling at his reaction, Clawdeen climbed off him and made her way to her drawer. She opened it and drew back, gesturing to it to let Romulus have a look. He growled lustfully, sitting up so he could have a look inside.

“Bend over,” he told her.

Clawdeen bit her lip, excitement making her heart pound like a drum at what he had planned. She obeyed, draping herself across his lap and holding herself aloft with her hands and knees. She could faintly feel the tip of his cock just barely brushing her stomach. The smell of his arousal was thick and heavy and made her light headed; her sex ached almost painfully for his touch.

She heard him rustle around in the drawer, and a low chuckle came from him.

“Oh, it’s wireless. That makes even better,” he murmured, before she then heard a whirring sound from somewhere behind. Her core throbbed at the noise, realizing he had grabbed her wand.

She jumped as he suddenly pressed the wand against her pussy, sending vibrations through her whole body. Clawdeen squealed, her head snapping down with a shout. Romulus held her steady with a hand on her back, and slowly began to work the wand up and down against her slit, sometimes keeping it pressed right on her clit for a few seconds. The she-wolf grasped at the bedsheets, her wails of bliss filling up the room as she bucked back against the tip of the wand. Her stomach did an almost painful twist as the wand massaged her sensitive tissue and nerves. She could feel fluid dripping onto the bedsheets and down her legs.

“Ah, o-o-o-oh, R-Romulus,” she whimpered, “Oh, _oh, oh_.”

Romulus rubbed the wand between her lower lips; a sticky sound came as he did so as it rubbed against the wet flesh, evidence of the she-wolf’s arousal starting to coat its surface. His other hand went under her, where he fondled one of her breasts.

Clawdeen cried out, overwhelmed by the passion that racked her body. She rocked her hips back and forth against the wand, feeling something start to build up inside her. A tight pressure that grew and grew the more Romulus stroked her with the wand, a bubble of absolute nirvana that threatened to burst, her body desperately seeking out her climax. She could feel smears of Romulus’ precum against the fur of her stomach as her movements made her rub against it.

She was so close…and he was so hard, so close to becoming one with her…

The thought sent a surge of heat right to her clit. Clawdeen whined, feeling herself go higher to the edge. Romulus moved the wand faster, and she felt her legs shake, the need for release stripping her of the strength to even hold herself upright.

Her cries became louder, her tone higher, her ability to voice words reduced to begging and pleading with the silver male to let her go over the edge.

“R-R-Romulus,” she said in nearly a sob, “P-Please. Please fuck me, I-I want to come with you inside me.”

He grit his teeth- God, was that sentence fucking _hot_ \- all too eager to give in to her request as he pulled the wand away and roughly set it back on the nightstand; he put it down with a bit too much force, and it rolled off onto the floor, but he paid it no mind, his attention entirely focused on Clawdeen and giving her what she, what they _both_ wanted. He roughly rolled her over onto her back, where he hovered over her and slid her legs over his hips. Clawdeen looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, cooing at the wolfman above her. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a few condom packets, which Romulus took gratefully.

Her heart beat fast as she looked between them, squirming impatiently as he slipped one on. The sight of him being so close to her core made her throb with longing.

She didn’t have to wait long, however, as Romulus quickly put it on and tossed the wrapper aside. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her waist to his- a jolt went through the both of them at the feel of his tip brushing between her wet folds. He reached down and grabbed himself, and before Clawdeen could even prepare herself, guided himself into her, the warmth of his thick cock a contrast as he stretched her slick inner walls.

Clawdeen screwed her eyes shut with a mewl, but had no time to savor the moment before Romulus started thrusting his hips, holding himself aloft with his hands on either side of her head. Snapping her head back with a wail, Clawdeen slid her arms underneath his to hold onto him, her claws digging into his back muscles as she moved with him.

Romulus rocked his hips hard and fast, the bed rocking beneath them as he nearly pounded her into it.

“God, you’re fucking _wet,”_ he hissed.

He sat up and grabbed her by the ankles, slowing down to deliver some particularly hard and short thrusts as he supported himself on his knees. He sped up, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing throughout the room.

“Oh, Romulus! Aw, f-f-fuck!” Clawdeen cried out.

Romulus growled at her, smirking in amusement.

“Insatiable little wench, aren’t you?” he muttered to her, “Finally get the chance to take my cock and you can’t get enough, can you? I’ll probably have to fuck every one of your holes to satisfy you.”

The thought sent pulsing heat straight to her clit. Clawdeen whined at it, her wetness increasing at the erotic imagery of him taking her in every position.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” she rasped, “Yeah, please, fuck me every way you can.”

“Oh, believe me, sweetheart, I will,” Romulus replied with a chuckle, “I _will.”_

He sped up his movements, his hips rapidly jerking as he swallowed her near-scream with a kiss, twirling her tongue in his as he pressed his body tighter against hers. Clawdeen responded, relishing the pleasure that racked her body, grinding her body against his as if she needed to have as much skin touching as possible. She grabbed onto the headboard for support right as Romulus grabbed her hips, and felt herself swing back and forth as he began moving her up back and forth at a swift pace, nearly bouncing her on his lap.

The brown wolf let her head drop down; a chorus of unintelligible sounds escaped her throat with each heavy thrust Romulus put forth. He snarled with the coiling heat that pooled in him with every feel of her against him; he rammed her against him almost violently, his mind overtaken with the search for release. He plunged into her deeply, savoring in the way she tightened around his cock, her wet walls surrounding him and massaging his stiff flesh.

He whispered, “S-Shit. I-I’m gonna come.”

“R-R-Rommy,” Clawdeen whimpered, feeling her own climax as well, “P-Please.”

Their movements became frantic, the both of them craving the sweet peak that awaited them. They could feel each other’s hollers as they kissed sloppily, the feel of their tongues escalating their pleasure. They wrapped their arms around each other, their fur slick from their sweat and sliding together, their stomachs clapping together. The bed creaked under the stress of their rapid actions. The headboard began to lightly bang against the wall, causing the picture frames to rattle.

Clawdeen could feel herself unraveling. She felt a surge of fire come over her, teasing her to finally reach the end.

“ _Ah, ah, ah, ah-!”_

The floodgates opened, and she was suddenly undone by an explosion of euphoria.

She went tense, her neck straining as she came with a high pitched shout. One of her hands clenched the pillow beside her so tightly she faintly heard her claws tear the fabric. Her back arched and her toes curled.

Her orgasm did it in for Romulus, who felt himself cross that threshold only a few seconds later. The silver male bent his head, unable to contain the overwhelming sensations that erupted in his lower half, and he let out a howl that was sure have echoed through the entire house. He pinned Clawdeen to the bed and kept her there as he rode it out, unwilling to lose the delicious feel of her body.

His cock pulsated inside of her as his seed shot out, the feel of her constricting around him milking him and sending ripples of ecstasy all through him. His brows knit tightly together and his eyes clamped shut, his teeth grit so hard they nearly ached.

Clawdeen cooed at the feel of him throbbing inside her tight folds. A part of her wished naughty thoughts that he wasn’t wearing protection, if only to just be able to get the raw feeling of his thick cum in her cavern.

As they caught their breath, and their bodies slowly recovered from their exertion, the two of them opened their eyes and caught one another’s gaze.

“That was…” Clawdeen panted, “That was…incredible.”

Romulus smiled at her. “Well, I’m glad to know I can perform to your satisfaction.”

That got him a giggle from the small she-wolf, and she leaned up to plant a kiss on his nose. Clawdeen joked, “Not that I expected any differently. I was quite sure I was _not_ to be disappointed.”

She lightly raked her claws over his arms and chest playfully, admiring the defined muscles that quivered slightly under her touch. Romulus sighed contently at the feeling. Clawdeen simpered at his reaction, and raised her knee up. A coy look in her eye, she slowly dragged her foot along the underside of his penis, gauging his reaction.

“I just hope you aren’t too tired out yet,” she said, “Because I meant what I said. About you _fucking_ me-“

She used her big toe brush against his tip; to her delight, she could already feel him getting hard again, “- _every_ way you can.”

Lifting herself onto her elbows, Clawdeen reached up to whisper into his ear. “And don’t hold back.”

Romulus chuckled beside her, and she turned her head to meet his dark green gaze. There was a hungry glint in his eyes, and he smirked as he brought himself closer so that they were face to face.

“Like I was gonna let you leave this bed any time soon,” he mumbled.

Clawdeen smiled, and swiftly rolled the both of them over so that she was straddling his waist.

“Well then, we better make the most of the daylight then…not that we don’t have all night as well,” she purred, leaning over to kiss him, which he turned in earnest.

True to their words, the rest of the day became dedicated to new ways to pleasure each other and themselves. Their lovemaking varied in degrees of passion and playfulness as they explored new ways to help bring themselves as well as one another to their peaks. Such manifested in the different types of sex they engaged in, which helped the two of them discover their limits and comfort levels but also helped to clarify what types of position and what kind of action brought the most arousal.

Limbs became entangled with one another and mouths tasted new areas of skin as they rolled around in the sheets, their minds focused on nothing else but each other and their steady climbs to climaxing. The only questions they pondered whenever they had moments of clarity were what would make them orgasm the fastest, and what would allow them to go more slowly. What positions created more of an air of intimacy and which ones were most efficient when either needed just a quick screw were learned and noted, and they tested them out eagerly.

Romulus was all too willing to let himself lay on the bed while Clawdeen rode him. He drank in the image of her nude body as she moved herself up and down on his lap, all the while caressing her backside and her breasts. Clawdeen hissed when he sat up and brought his mouth to her chest, escalating her stimulation.

Clawdeen let him take control at certain points, and she moaned into her pillow as he took her on all fours. Her knees ached a bit from supporting all her weight, but she was too distracted by the fire that swam through her veins as the angle Romulus had allowed him to directly hit her G-spot. She cried out so loud it could’ve very well been heard across the street.

On one occasion, they lay on their sides, the two of them holding each other tightly as they gently moved together; it was calm and lazy, and Clawdeen made a mental note to try it out for a future bout of morning sex.

They had sex so many times and in so many other positions they lost count. Eventually they took their lovemaking to other parts of the room. He took her up against the wall, right under a small shelf of picture frames that rattled with the threat of falling off from the force of their humping. Another time was immediately after with the both of them rolling around on the floor; Romulus had her ankles perched up on his shoulders while he rammed into her, and fireworks exploded inside him as Clawdeen clawed at his back, hard enough that there were sure to be marks. They even did it in the chair at her desk, Romulus sitting in it and bouncing Clawdeen up and down on his lap while she faced away from him, the latter having wrapped her arms behind her around his neck to keep from falling off.

Of course, they also used other means besides penetration to pleasure each other. Other times Romulus ate her out, keeping her legs spread over his shoulders as he pressed his face to her pussy. Clawdeen could feel her thighs convulse as she was overcome with pleasure and thrashed against his mouth.

She came all over his face, ejaculate fluid splashing over his nose, cheeks, and down his chin. Romulus relished in the taste of her and drank her with no hesitation; his tongue licked her clean, making her shiver as he lapped at her overly sensitive skin.

Clawdeen returned the favor by sucking his cock. Romulus rested on his elbows, watching her slowly deep throat him before dragging her lips slowly up the sides and over the tip, her tongue swirling around his tip. She made sure to make eye contact with him as she did so.

He ended up coming right in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of him.

They also made sure to get plenty creative with the sex toys Clawdeen had at her disposal. At first, Romulus asked her to show him how each worked on herself while he watched, before he took control, and then, to Clawdeen’s ultimate delight, asked her to use the same ones on him.

Soon enough, her favorite toys had become _his_ favorites as well.

Things also took a turn for the more kinky side, with a few performances involving Clawdeen tied to the bed and blindfolded, turned on her stomach while he fucked her in her ass. Another handful of such involved Romulus handcuffed and gagged, his teeth leaving marks on the ball while she used a strap-on on him.

Either way, the two werewolves shared in plenty of lust and desire. They showcased their skills and pushed their bodies to the limit, resulting in the two of them reveling in multiple orgasms. Through the sex, though, they also felt a strong wave of intimacy, one that went beyond just sexual passion; it was a strong connection, a bond of trust developing as they allowed themselves to expose a part of them that was normally kept hidden, a level of vulnerability that they refused to show to other people, not even sexual partners. It was one that also promised the foundation of what could possibly be a future relationship, new adventures that they would experience together.

And it was one that Romulus and Clawdeen found themselves both hoping for.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of fulfilling their desires and bringing their wet dreams to life, the two of them had finally collapsed back on Clawdeen’s bed, their stamina depleted and their strength worn out. They were short of breath, their lungs burning with the need for oxygen and their throats parched. Their fur and hair were matted and slick with sweat. Their muscles ached. The room smelled heavily of body fluids.

Regarding one another with soft smiles, they both curled up under the comforter in a gentle embrace and fell into a gentle slumber, sleeping off the post-coital exhaustion that had finally come over them.

A little while later, Clawdeen awoke. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she slowly raised her head as she became aware that Romulus was missing from his position beside her. She heard the sounds of someone walking about in the kitchen downstairs, and a second later the smell of cooking food came wafting from the hallway.

Throwing the sheets off, she slipped out of bed. She picked up Romulus’ discarded shirt from the floor and pulled her arms through the sleeves before making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Romulus stood at the stove, dressed in only his boxers and an apron; there was a small pile of supplies on the counter beside him as he cooked something in a pan; the sweet aroma of cooking beef and vegetables filled the air.

Clawdeen came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling his back.

“Whatcha doing?” she asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder blades.

He leaned into her embrace as he sprinkled some spices into the pan. He answered, “Just thought I’d treat my ghoul to a special dinner. You know, wine and dine her like a true gentleman.”

“Oh, you spoil me,” she commented, squeezing her arms.

“You deserve to be,” Romulus answered. He turned to her, giving her a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

“Not that I haven’t had plenty to eat today,” he added.

Clawdeen burst out laughing, “Romulus, oh my _god_.”

He giggled along with her, leaning over to kiss her head, before he turned back to the food. Clawdeen calmed down and lifted her arms so that her hands pressed against his chest.

She stood up on her toes to reach up and give him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answered.

The next few moments were spent in silence, the both of them enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the kitchen. Clawdeen let go of Romulus to help him with further preparations, the two of them enjoying each other’s company.

It was probably, to many, a weird way to start a relationship (not that either of them cared), and there were bound to be further things to discuss, possible issues that would come up at one point or another. But after the day they had spent in each other’s company, that prospect felt so worth it.

 

 


End file.
